Gossip Boys
by Ephemeron Chocolate
Summary: .Longfic. Drogas, sexo, bebidas e muita fofoca não faziam parte apenas da vida das meninas...ºYAOIº ºVários casaisº -Inspirada em Gossip Girl-
1. Chapter 1

Gossip Boys

**Gossip Boys**

**Prólogo **

O som dos aviões cortando o céu, misturado com as vozes e passos apressados das pessoas tornava o aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles insuportável, para muitos. Dentre estes, a família Sabaku era uma das principais odiadoras deste "caos", como chamavam. Enquanto o pai pedia informações, os dois irmãos, Gaara e Kankurou, passavam pela tortura de serem atingidos por ombros, braços, pernas e malas.

Ambos tinham aparência e personalidades distintas. O mais velho era alto, com o rosto levemente andrógeno, a pele morena e seus olhos, de um marrom tão intenso que podia ser confundido com preto. Seus cabelos tinham tons levemente claros, como o loiro sujo. O outro, porém, era mais baixo, de cabelos sangrentos; uma pele clara como leite e olhos verdes envoltos de uma maquiagem preta pesada.

- Bom... - o pai falou, encarando os dois - Eu consegui um táxi que nos levará para nossa nova casa.

A decepção dos jovens foi ouvida por grunhidos irritados e lamentações "sujas". Fazendo um sinal com a mão, os dois o seguiram, atraindo a atenção não só de mulheres.

- Pai... - o mais alto perguntou - Os americanos são bis?

O pai lhe mandou um olhar de reprovação. Gaara, que ouvira tudo com um sorriso, quase riu.Quase. Pois logo um flash atravessou seus olhos.

**EXTRA! EXTRA!**

_Garotos novos chegam à cidade, trazendo a promessa de deliciosas - e orientais - novidades!_

_Mas a grande pergunta é:_

_Serão eles os cavaleiros nos cavalos brancos..._

_Ou as donzelas em perigo?_

- Hum... - um gemido prazeroso soou, a frente do computador - Novos... É?

Um jovem de cabelos curtos e negros, de olhos escuros, encarava, malicioso, a foto de Kankurou e Gaara. Pegou seu telefone, rapidamente e, sem encarar as teclas, discou para uma pessoa, ainda observando o computador.

- Sasori? - perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

_- Sai? Mas o quê? Espere! Pare com isso, Suigetsu! Estou ao telefone. _

- Desculpe atrapalhar a "diversão" de vocês dois... Mas...! Já viu o "Gossip Boys" hoje?

Houve um silêncio na linha, até que o barulho de um LapTop ligando foi ouvido.

- Pelo visto... Não.

_- Fale aqui com o Suigetsu, senão ele vai me fazer desligar._

Sai ouviu uns barulhos estranhos do outro lado da linha, depois um "Dá logo a porra do telefone, Sasori!", e uma muxoxo.  
- _Sai, você atrapalhou meu dia com meu namorado!_ – Suigetsu disse, imitando uma perfeita voz de gay. Sai achou que ouviu um murro e foi confirmado ao ouvir o "ai!" de Suigetsu.

- Desculpa, Suigetsu, mas era importante. Depois vocês podem voltar a... Brincar. – Sai disse – Você acha que esses caras vão estudar no nosso colégio?

_- Que ca... Uau! Orientais?_ – o outro falou, com uma voz impressionada.

_- Epa! Err... Acho que perdi minha diversão. _- Suigetsu falou, rindo.

- Por quê? - Sai perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

_- Porque meu EX-namorado _ - falou, dando ênfase no "ex" - _ Tá secando o moreno andrógeno._

O som de um soco e de alguma coisa batendo com força no chão, foram ouvidos.

**Pelo visto nosso querido Suigetsu ficou sozinho...**

**Pois Sasori acabara de escolher outro.**

**Estou ouvindo o som de sinos?**

Chegaram à nova rua. Um lugar grande e bem localizado, onde tudo parecia custar mais de quinhentos dólares. E realmente custava. O prédio, enorme e de ar antigo era o sonho de qualquer garota. _Garota._

- Eu odiei. – murmurou Gaara, encarando o pai, atravessado.

- Não reclame. É um dos melhores prédios. E você vai morar nele sim.

Gaara murmurou um palavrão e o pai o teve como ofensa. A discussão começou, já calorosa. Suspirou, cansado. Quando isso ocorria, Temari os acalmava, fosse por bem ou por mal. Ela às vezes fazia tanta falta...

Acompanhou o pai que ainda gritava com o ruivo, pelo novo edifício. Lembrou que teria que se preparar para a universidade que passou.

**O que será que aconteceu com os pobres Sabaku?**

**Mas que peninha...**

**Será que alguém conseguiria consolá-los?**

Kiba passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos selvagens, observando os vizinhos novos que chegavam. O mais alto e meio andrógeno não o interessou, mas ele não pode evitar morder o lábio inferior ao ver o ruivo. Balançou a cabeça, ele não podia estar _secando _outro _cara_.

O garoto apoiou as mãos nas grades da varanda do seu quarto, ainda olhando para os vizinhos. Será que eles iriam estudar na mesma escola que ele? Será que aquele ruivo era simpático? Kiba estava tão perdido nesses pensamentos que levou um susto quando o ruivo olhou para cima, o encarando nos olhos.

O Inuzuka deu um passo para trás, corado, graças ao sorriso malicioso do ruivo – que aparentemente havia notado que estava sendo observado.

**Ora, ora, ora... **

**Se depender do nosso querido Kiba, o ruivinho receberá uma consolação das melhores. **

- Para onde estava olhando, Gaara? - o pai perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Para um cachorrinho. - disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Aqui podem cachorros? - perguntou Kankurou, encarando o lugar fino.

- Não. Mas este é domesticado. Ou será.

O pai não entendeu, no entanto, Kankurou captou a mensagem.

- Pobre morador... - sibilou, dando alguns passos para trás.

**Minha nossa! Eles mal chegaram e já causaram tudo isso! São bem quentes para um bando de amadores...**

**Ou seriam amantes?**

- Shino, por favor, me entregue aquele livro? – Pediu, com uma voz doce, um garoto completamente andrógeno. Seus cabelos eram longos e castanhos, e seus olhos eram grandes e tinham cor de chocolate. Sua aparência era frágil e delicada, como a de uma garota. Ao seu lado, estava um garoto alto, de porte sério, com cabelos castanhos e óculos escuros sobre os olhos.

- Aqui, Haku. – Ele murmurou, entregando o livro que estava numa das prateleiras mais altas. Eles estavam na livraria que havia no metrô, onde Haku passava as horas vagas, trabalhando de vez em quando.

Só que eles não sabiam que eram observados por um garoto de longos cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma mecha cobrindo um dos brilhantes olhos azuis. Não sabiam também que ele lançava um olhar meio raivoso para Haku, que sorria gentilmente para Shino.

**Oh-oh! Nosso Haku está sendo alvo da raiva do Deidei!**

**E o Shino, Deidara? **

**Sinto cheiro de ciúmes! **

O barulho de algo caindo em um dos becos foi ignorado pelas pessoas. Obviamente era apenas um mendigo, ou pior, um drogado. Mas não. Na realidade, era apenas um jovem moreno de cabelos arrepiados e de franja longa. Seu punho, fechado, estava levemente ralado, enquanto encarava, irritado, o jovem loiro a sua frente.

- Bobão! Por que fez isso? - o menino loiro que mais parecia uma menina, gritou.

- Isso é para aprender a não falar coisas sem sentido!

- Mas é verdade que o Sai se parece com você! Você é apenas mais tolerável!

Outro soco.

- Eu não sou **nada** parecido com ele. - rosnou o moreno, a voz agora rouca.

- Qual seu problema com ele? - o outro gritou.

E iniciou-se uma briga.

**Ah, Naruto! Ainda não percebeu? O único problema é que ele não pode achar que Sai é parecido com ele... Seria muito estranho sentir-se atraído por si mesmo...**

**Creepymaniac. **

-desmaia- Nunca fiz um prólogo tão decente quanto esse -chora- Acho que é por causa da Insomniac que escreve coisas decentes XD Err... o.o -sem saber o que dizer- Os casais vão ser bem estranhos... Mas vai estar tudo bem, porque casal igual demais irrita. -referindo-se a SasuSaku- Bom... Espero que acompanhem a fanfic, sempre mandando review... Senão eu apareço na sua casa a noite e eu juro que no outro dia cê vai pro hospício tida como "louca sem recuperação" ò.Ó/ (Por que acham que meu nome é "Creepymaniac"? XD)

Beijos e lembrem-se... REVIEWS Ò.Ó/

_(Senão...) _

**Insomniac.**

Primeiramente: você escreve bem sim, coisa u.u segundamente... Er... Espero que vocês tenham gostado ô.o casais estranhos rulam. Mas alguns nem vão ser tããããão estranhos assim. Quer dizer, a maioria vai, mas alguns... Ok, ok. No máximo dois são mais normaizinhos e por que eu ainda estou divagando sobre isso, meu Deus? Eu adoro os comentários da Gossip Boys º-º e er... Ah! A Creepymaniac realmente é má, então, deixem reviews; senão ela vai te pegar! Eu só vou ficar olhando, porque eu sou uma boa garota inocente \o/

Ok, vou parar de falar besteira. REVIEWS! Tchau e olhem para os dois lados antes de atravessar!


	2. Capítulo 01

E Naruto ainda não nos pertence. 8D/

* * *

**Gossip Boys**

**Capítulo 1 **

**A volta às aulas começou bem animada, esse ano! Não só com novas roupas, estilos e músicas, mas com novíssimos alunos, um ruivo e outro moreno, muito, mas muito quentes... Bem mais que as férias de verão. Então, meus caros, quando passarem por estes, não se esqueçam do protetor solar e dos óculos escuros.**

**Porque parece que esse ano só haverá verão, nesta cidade...!**

Gaara e Kankurou definitivamente não estavam entendo o porquê de tantas garotas com os celulares em mãos, ao passarem por eles, darem sorrisinhos maliciosos ou risadinhas.

- Qual o problema com ela, afinal? – Kankurou exclamou, quando uma das garotas lhe lançou um olhar um tanto quanto pervertido. Gaara olhou para o irmão.

- Não sei. Mas, eu não vejo problema nisso. – Um sorriso malicioso passou pelos lábios do ruivo – O que é, vai me dizer que preferiria que os garotos estivessem te olhando assim?

Kankurou corou levemente e discordou, mas gaguejando. O ruivo, bem sério, apenas lhe disse uma coisa:

- Por favor! Eu sei da sua relação com _ele_ . Esse era um dos motivos para você e Temari sempre brigarem, não?

Também sério, Kankurou apenas virou o rosto e lhe murmurou "a faculdade é para aquele lado", sem dar adeus, atravessou a rua. Gaara riu um pouco e continuou a andar.

**Ui! Será esse "**_**ele" **_**era um amigo **_**íntimo **_**demais? **

**O que você responde, Kankurou?**

Quando você é professor numa escola nova, espera que os alunos sejam simpáticos e que gostem de você. Mas ele não esperava que os alunos gostassem _tanto _assim. Uchiha Obito já havia sido assediado por quatro garotas e dois – dois! – garotos no caminho para a sala dos professores.

Ao finalmente chegar à sala, ele fechou a porta, respirando, aliviado. Não havia ninguém lá e ele se espantou por estar chegando na hora. Na verdade, chegar atrasado era sua "marca registrada". Definitivamente, havia algo estranho no ar.

Até que a porta atrás de si se abriu, fazendo-o derramar o café que tinha em mãos.

- Droga! – Obito exclamou. Olhou para a porta, vendo alguém que deveria ser dos professores.

- Você é o novo professor sobre quem falaram? – O homem tinha cabelos prateados e olhos negros. Hatake Kakashi, o professor por quem quase todas as garotas (e alguns garotos) tinham uma paixão platônica. – Nossa. Eu esperava alguém mais... Bem, eu esperava alguém _mais_.

Obito lançou um olhar raivoso para Kakashi. Não era o melhor começo de ano, afinal.

**Se Uchiha Obito era "de menos"... **

**Quem seria o "de mais", Kakashi? **

- Bom dia, Sasuke. - congelou, ao ouvir _aquela_ voz.

- Sai. - saiu, seco, mesmo que não quisesse.

- Sim? - o moreno perguntou, o encarando com um sorriso malicioso.

Abriu a boca para falar, no entanto a fechou e murmurou um "nada". O outro deu de ombros e se foi, encontrando rapidamente Suigetsu e conversando, animado, com ele. Sumiu, ainda sendo observado pelo Uchiha. Este encarou o chão, fechando os punhos.

- Sasuke! - Naruto gritou, sorrindo.

Instantaneamente levou um soco. Iniciou-se uma briga.

**Ah! Mas que problema, Sasuke! Gostar de uma pessoa tão parecida com você é ruim mesmo... **

**Mas não posso negar que, se não fosse por isso, as coisas não seriam tão... **_**Divertidas**_**.**

Kiba não podia acreditar que o garoto ruivo que ele esteve secando no fim de semana estava entrando na sua sala de aula nesse exato momento. Também não podia acreditar que o garoto aparentemente havia lhe reconhecido e andava até ele, com um olhar, no mínimo, sacana.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – O ruivo perguntou, num tom falsamente inocente, como se não conhecesse Kiba. O outro deu ombros.

- Você pode sentar onde quiser. – Respondeu.

- Eu sei, mas eu gostaria de me sentar ao seu lado... Mas seu namorado não vai ficar com ciúmes, não é? – Gaara perguntou, pondo as coisas na carteira ao lado da de Kiba. Ao ouvir o que o ruivo disse, o Inuzuka corou.

- O que?! Eu não tenho namorado!

- Ah, que bom. – Gaara falou, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Você é realmente um cachorrinho que _eu _gostaria de adestrar.

Kiba não sabia o que era pior: o comentário do menino ou o fato de ele ter gostado daquela voz lhe sussurrando aquilo. Corou e tentou dizer algo, mas o professor chegou. Naquele instante, amou o professor novo, Uchicha Obito.

**Wow! Se eu fosse Kiba, já me acostumaria com uma coleira!**

Haku girava o lápis nos dedos, a mão apoiada no queixo, observando atentamente o professor. Tudo bem, "atentamente" não era a palavra ideal, mas quem olhasse de longe, poderia imaginar que ele estava extremamente concentrado.

Mas ele estava tão distraído que nem notou quando o sinal tocou e simplesmente continuou lá, sentado na sua carteira, enquanto os outros alunos saiam.

- Haku. – Ouviu a voz grossa de Shino chamá-lo, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

- Sim, Shino? – Perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- A aula já acabou. Você vai ficar aí mesmo? Vai acabar se atrasando para o tempo de inglês. – O Aburame respondeu, calmamente. Haku fez uma cara de "ops!", agradeceu Shino por tê-lo "acordado" e se levantou, saindo da sala conversando com Shino.

Mais uma vez, Haku era observado com raiva.

**Shino, seu malvado! **

**Pare de dar tanta atenção ao Haku, pois parece que um certo loiro explosivo tem muito mais a te oferecer do que ele! **

Kankurou, arrumava suas coisas para a hora da saída. Era tudo tão diferente. Lá a maioria das pessoas gritava e quase nem prestava atenção no professor, enquanto no Japão eram todos esforçados, sempre tentando ser o melhor. Sim, era uma realidade diferente demais, até. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Estava cansado e ainda teria que voltar e falar com Gaara. Saiu da sala, a passos rápidos, sem encarar as pessoas ao redor. No entanto, estas o faziam.

Desceu as escadas o mais rápido possível, trombando com alguém. Sentiu algo gelado e melado bater em sua bochecha, antes de cair nos degraus e bater as costas.

- Auch! - gemeu, esfregando o lugar da batida.

- Está bem? - uma voz calma perguntou, e uma mão lhe foi estendida.

A sua frente estava um ruivo, a qual foi chamado de "Sasori" por um moreno logo atrás.

- Erm... Sim. - sibilou, aceitando a ajuda.

No entanto, mesmo levantado, o outro não soltou sua mão. E ele apenas o encarou, estranhado.

Sasori, por outro lado, estava entretido em encará-lo fixamente.

- Erm... Com... Licença... - e puxou sua mão, soltando-a.

O ruivo fechou o cenho. Sentiu o pulso ser agarrado com força, puxando seu corpo violentamente, para trás do veterano, o chão. Porém, alguém segurou seus ombros, impedindo-o de ferir ainda mais suas costas. Era aquele moreno.

- Itachi, segure-o.

E assim o outro o fez. Engoliu seco. Estava numa bela enrascada. Pouco a pouco Sasori se aproximou e colocou suas mãos no pescoço do moreno, suavemente.

- Eu. Odeio. Que. Tirem. Algo. _Meu_ . Das. Minhas. Mãos. - sussurrou, encarando os olhos do menor. Aproximou sua boca da orelha de Kankurou e sibilou, sensualmente:

- Você tem sorvete no rosto.

Kankurou logo viu, atrás do ruivo, que havia uma casquinha de sorvete caída no chão.

- Ah... - corou.

Levantou a mão para limpar, no entanto a mão de Sasori e segurou.

- Deixa que eu limpo. - Antes que o menino pudesse responder, sentiu a língua do outro percorrer sua bochecha. Parou de respirar. Assim que a língua foi afastada, sentiu os lábios de Sasori lhe darem um doce beijo no local que estava sujo.

- O gosto ficou melhor em você. - falou, sorrindo - Eu devia tentar mais vezes.

E foi embora. Itachi empurrou o menino para frente, com cuidado, e depois seguiu o ruivo, também.

**Que delícia! Agora, eu lhes pergunto: quantas e quantos gostariam de estar nessa situação?**

* * *

**Creepymaniac. **

Wow! O¬o -hemorragia nasal- eu nunca esperei escrever uma coisa tão... -morre de hemorragia nasal- Ai... o¬o Estou apaixonada! \o¬o/ -sem mais o que dizer por estar pasma com a qualidade do capítulo-

**Insomniac.**

Então... Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que falar XD Tirando que eu tive uma super hemorragia nasal com a parte SasoKank –baba- Ah, e, como sempre, os comentários da Gossip Boys foram o melhor da fic XD Pessoinhas que leram, eu tenho uma pergunta... Vocês aceitam yuri? –querendo acabar com o monopólio yaoi- Acho que só... Obrigada pelas reviews! Kissus o/

* * *

_Reviews:_

**yeahrebecca: **

_Creepymaniac –_Poxa! Valeu pelo elogio 8D Mas é "nós" ou "a gente" 8D -assassinada pela professora de português-

_Insomniac _– Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Tivemos insinuações de mais shippers, esses também são fodas? XD Bem, obrigada pela review!

* * *

KelL-chan:

_Creepymaniac –_ Wow! o.o Tá aí oo fica calma XD Bom... espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! E sim...! Casais estranhos ruleiam 8D (essa palavra existe? oo)

_Insomniac _– Obrigada! Sua review foi tão fofa-ameaçadora... Reviews assim são as melhores XD Pois é, casais estranhos ownam (outra palavra inexistente XD). Valeu pela review!

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang:**

_Creepymaniac__ – _Yoo! 8D Nossa! que honra 8D é... Tem o Haku XD Nossa! Adoramos o elogio sobre "saber escrever direito" 8D Epa! Não pode roubar o Haku não! o.o Senão ele não vai ter par i.i

_Insomniac _– Deixa o Haku aqui com a gente, porque o par dele vai saber cuidar muito bem do nosso amado anjinho... hoho. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
